1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular stand or rack system for displaying a plurality of articles, such as markers, pens, and pencils.
More particularly, the invention is directed to new and useful improvements in display stands used by businesses to display articles for sale and used by artists and draftsmen for storing and conveniently displaying during use any number of markers in their work area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior Art devices used for displaying markers at the retail point of purchase are usually large, thereby requiring a large portion of retail space. These systems usually have poor visual as well as physical access to the complete marker or article as they usually consist of a plurality of compartments, thereby making it difficult for a purchaser to make a selection.
Consequently, the need occurred for a modular display system which allows for easy visual and physical access for articles and can be configured to fit into just about any allotted amount of retail space.
A modular display system will also allow artists to work more efficiently. Artists purchase markers either singly or in sets which have multiple shades of a single color. As the number of their markers and marker sets grows, so must their display stands. In order to ensure maximum visibility and use of all markers, artists need adequate and expandable marker display stands. The modular display system of this invention was developed to meet this need.